Sephiroth's chronicles
by Neus
Summary: Pequeños drabbles/one shots sobre la vida y la muerte de Sephiroth.
1. Masamune

**Sephiroth's chronicles**

_Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic... (¿sorprendidos? ;)) Bueno, estará formado por pequeños drabbles o one shots (depende de la largada, aunque normalmente serán cortos) que pretenden situarse durante la vida (y por qué no, la muerte) de Sephiroth. En principio no habrá ningún orden establecido así que iré pegando saltos por dónde me venga la inspiración. Decir que antes de cada capítulo os situaré en la edad de Sephiroth para no tener que "introducirla" de estrangis durante la narración. ¡Ah! Y las frases en cursiva pertenecen a lo que dice/piensa Sephiroth (a gusto del lector)_

_Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

Capítulo 1: Masamune

**Edad: **5 años

Sephiroth caminaba con una serenidad poco propia de su edad por aquellas praderas que le resultaban extrañamente conocidas, mas no alcanzaba a saber de qué.

_Da igual, tampoco importa._

Sus rítmicos pasos se interrumpieron al sentir una presencia hostil tras de sí por lo que rápidamente desenvainó su espada y exterminó aquel ínfimo monstruo que se le había puesto por el camino. De una forma casi anti-natural empezaron a salir más bestias de la nada que lo atacaron sin piedad, pese a que eso no suponía un problema para Sephiroth. Poco a poco el número de enemigos y su nivel fue en aumento hasta que se encontró rodeado de miles de ellos. Al intentar encararlos su arma se hizo pedazos quedando él a merced de sus contrincantes. Pronto pudo sentir su piel desgarrarse bajo las dentaduras de aquellos monstruos, podía sentir su sangre emanando de cada una de sus heridas...

Sus párpados se abrieron.

_¿Una pesadilla...?_

Se miró las manos comprobando que no había ni rastro de las heridas ni la sangre que había sentido de forma tan clara sobre su piel segundos antes. Algo angustiado por esa sensación se levantó de forma imperturbable: no iba a llorar por mucho miedo que tuviera, no le serviría de nada... no lo necesitaba.

Sus pies descalzos acariciaron el suelo hasta encontrarse en un rincón con un objeto envuelto en mantas que casi lo triplicaba en altura. Lo miró con adoración y lo abrazó, sintiéndose seguro a su lado, como si fuera un niño cualquiera abrazando un osito de peluche: su espada, Masamune, junto a ella no podía pasarle nada malo.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. En mi cabeza sonaba algo mejor pero me ha gustado el resultado. En medio de mis otros proyectos iré escribiendo este hasta que me canse y lo finalice jajajaja (Tengo que acostumbrarme a escribir drabbles que siempre escribo más de la cuenta y pierde fuerza...)

Por cierto, ¿alguien se imagina a un niño de un metro llevando una espada de dos metros treinta? Resulta difícil pero yo tengo la "visión" de que Masamune está con Sephiroth desde que tiene uso de razón y de que tienen una conexión especial (por eso él es el único que puede usarla sin problemas, y siempre que él aparece de la nada... véase que en FF7 y FF7:AC... ella está con él jajaja ;))

Vuestras opiniones serán bien recibidas en el apartado de reviews :)


	2. Odio

**Sephiroth's chronicles**

_Nota: En este capítulo lo que está en cursiva SÍ que son pensamientos ;)_

Capítulo 2: Odio

**Edad:** 6 años

Sephiroth arrastraba su Masamune por el Edificio Shinra cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino:

-Vaya, Sephiroth, ¿has decidido ir a la sala de entrenamiento?

-Sí, Profesor Hojo...

-... Veo que le has cogido apego a esa katana...

-Sí, Profesor Hojo...

-Es muy grande para ti... –le oprimió brazo izquierdo y preguntó:-¿Sientes dolor si te aprieto?

-No... _Siento asco_.

* * *

Esto SÍ es un drabble, 59 palabras para ser exactos (según word) ;) Y es que para expresar el odio que Sephiroth siente hacia Hojo no hace falta mucho más :D

Me inspiré en los comentarios sobre lo raro que se vería a un Sephiroth tan pequeño llevando su espada de arriba para abajo, y pensé que sería un buen motivo por el que Hojo se interesaría por su "experimento" ;) (Pese a que yo misma lo dijera al final del capítulo la idea me vino al leer vuestros comentarios, ¡así que dejad reviews que son mi inspiración! :D)

PD: Son más largas mis explicaciones que el propio capítulo xD En fin...


	3. Estocada

**Sephiroth's chronicles**

Capítulo 3: Estocada

**Edad:** 25 años (+5 muerto)

El silencio, aquel místico ambiente y aquella molesta muchacha era lo único que Sephiroth percibía a través del cuerpo de Jenova. Llevaba tiempo conectado levemente a ella para llevar a cabo su plan, para conseguir llevarla hasta el Cráter del Norte junto a todas sus marionetas... y junto a su favorita: Cloud.

El hombre del pelo plateado "dibujó" una pequeña sonrisa, de la forma más real que le permitía el nuevo cuerpo que se estaba creando dentro de aquella solidificación de corriente vital, cuando pudo sentir cómo Cloud acudía sin vacilar a aquel altar de la Ciudad Olvidada. Puso en marcha su plan: movió los hilos de forma sutil y meditada cuando el espadachín se encontró cara a cara con aquel estorbo para Sephiroth. La marioneta obedeció sin rechistar tomando su espada y alzándola encima de ese frágil cuerpo.

-_Sólo un corte bastará..._-pensó el hombe de un solo ala. Sabía perfectamente que en el estado de concentración y conexión con el Planeta en que estaba aquella joven en ese instante no haría falta esforzarse mucho para deshacerse de ella:-_Hazlo_-ordenó.

Mas Cloud se resistió, por lo que Sephiroth lo dictaminó con más fuerza. Cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo sus estúpidos amigos gritaron su nombre sacándolo del trance. El hombre de pelo plateado se sintió frustrado durante el segundo en que tardó en tomar una nueva decisión:

-_No importa... Lo haré yo mismo..._

Pero si ese era el caso quería sentirlo, quería disfrutar del rápido llegar de la muerte de aquella estúpida a través de su Masamune, deseaba ver en primera persona la reacción de Cloud a la vez que sentía la sangre caliente de aquella traidora recorrerle la cara y el pecho. Por ello aumentó su concentración y detuvo momentáneamente la creación de su nuevo cuerpo para usar la corriente vital para ese objetivo. No tardó más de dos segundos en internarse en aquella copia suya tras los que, sin vacilar ni un segundo, empuñó su espada y saltó desde lo alto del lugar. La caída fue rápida y la punta de su espada fue a parar directamente a la espalda de la muchacha. No tardó ni un segundo en atravesarla con casi la mitad de su katana pero Sephiroth se encargó de disfrutar detenidamente del desgarre de su piel, de la intrusión del filo de su espada en cada uno de los órganos de aquella chica y de sentir cada tejido roto provocando que casi se le erizara la piel del placer. Cuando creía que la sensación de sentir que aquella muchacha se había convertido en no más que un peso muerto era insuperable se acordó de abrir los ojos para ver la expresión de Cloud. Su cara denotaba sorpresa e incredulidad pero pronto el odio empezó a arder en su mirada... acompañado de otro sentimiento... ¿tristeza? No, aquel joven se había convertido en una simple marioneta suya y era imposible que sintiera nada... Sin embargo Sephiroth supo disfrutar de las primeras lágrimas que empezaron a brotarle de los ojos, en parte pareciéndole divertido que Cloud se aferrara de esa forma a una condición humana que no tenía, pero sobretodo por disfrutar del dolor que denotaba cada parte de su cuerpo: fuera real o no, aquella visión era sublime. Para ponerle la guinda al pastel decidió desclavar su Masamune de aquel cadáver salpicándose así con la sangre de su víctima, aún caliente, sensación de la que disfrutaba de una forma inhumana. Cerró los ojos regocijándose con el recorrer de aquel caliente líquido por sus mejillas durante unos instantes en los que le pareció sentirse vivo de nuevo, debido a la ola de gratificantes sensaciones que lo estaban invadiendo.

Después los abrió de nuevo, de forma desafiante, hacia Cloud, el cual tomaba aquel cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba cosa que le dejó claro a Sephiroth que había merecido la pena llevar a cabo ese trabajo conectado con todos sus sentidos a ese cuerpo.

* * *

Y aquí queda este capítulo sangriento y gore... muy Sephiroth. Jajaja, no sé qué decir así que os dejaré hablar a vosotros xD ¡Reviews!


End file.
